Nightmare
by lokilaufeyson56
Summary: One trip to the Museum of Natural History can turn into one's worst nightmare, especially if a 3000 year old vengeful Pharaoh, a certain God of Mischief, and some Asgardian magic is involved. (Loki/OC and Akhmunrah/Kahmunrah/OC. Rated M for language and violence.)


(DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fanfic but my OCs Blade and Thorne. The rest of the credit goes to the creators of Night at the Museum 1+2 and Marvel.)

Chapter 1:

The evening was warm and rainy.

The sky was covered in a thick blanket of the greyest clouds I've ever seen.

A storm was on its way.

Good. At least its some sort of change to my otherwise dull and plain life.

Nothing ever happens to me.

All my life I have been going through the same old routine every day and I have to say, I'm getting very sick of it.

I wish I had a little adventure in my life.

A flash of silver on my dresser caught my eye.

My amulet.

I walked over and picked it up.

It was a big, silver and gold, Gothic-looking cross with a big, red gem in the middle and four smaller red ones on the end of each of the four arms on a long silver chain.

I still remember how I got it.

I was nine and my sister, Thorne, was was seven.

We went up to the attic in the old, creepy house we used to live in, hoping to find something interesting.

We looked and looked and found nothing.

We were just about to cut our losses and leave when a trunk caught my eye.

It was an old, colorless, creepy looking thing sitting in a shadowed corner, almost unnoticeable.

Inside was a whole bunch of water-damaged letters, wrinkled photos, and old newspaper articles that were too faded to read.

Underneath all that was a little black box.

It was plain except for a weird symbol, three eye-shaped rings that meet in the middle, sketched in silver, on the top of the box.

I opened the box and found my amulet and a ring with one big ruby in the middle and several smaller black diamonds around it, which my sister kept.

When we showed our parents, they just said that they were very beautiful pieces of jewelry and that's it.

They didn't seem the slightest bit interested it them other then that.

Me and my sister knew that there had to be so much more to these trinkets.

Like we could feel an unknown power surging through them, just waiting to be unleashed.

So, we kept them all these years, hoping that something would happen.

So far, nothing had, and I'm beginning to think nothing ever will.

The loud ring of the phone startled me out of my thoughts.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to the living room.

Thorne had already picked up the phone.

"Who is it?", I asked quietly.

She covered the phone with her hand and answered, "Its Larry. He wants to know if we would like a tour of the museum he works in tonight, when its closed for putting in a new exhibit. I think we should go. It'll give us something to do."

I nodded.

Finally, something exciting!

Its not every day you get to go to a museum with live exhibits.

It'll be a good chance to meet all of Larry's friends that he always talked about and to meet the new exhibit.

Before I realized it, Thorne was already saying goodbye to Larry and hanging up the phone.

"Okay, so we're going to meet him and Nick at the museum in a half-hour," she informed me.

"We'd better start getting ready, then," I replied.

With that, I turned around and walked back into my room.

It took me about 10 minutes tho put on my favorite outfit (black, long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots), straighten my hair, and put some makeup on.

Usually it takes me 15 minutes just to do my hair, but what can I say.

I'm excited for this.

I was about to walk out of my bedroom door, but paused, thinking I had forgotten something.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my phone and my combat knife.

I don't know if the new exhibit will turn out to be someone dangerous like Jason or Chucky or, God forbid, Jack the Ripper (the guy scares the shit out of me), or not so it's better to be prepared for the worst.

Realizing that I still had my amulet in hand, I put it around my neck and tucked it into my shirt.

I walked back out into the living room to see that my sister was already waiting.

She sat on the couch in her usual outfit: white, long sleeved shirt with a light blue collar and light blue sleeves, brown ankle boots with white fuzz balls on the ends of the laces and fuzz on the trim, and her signature hoodie-vest (blue camouflage with white fuzz on the ends of the drawstrings and lining the jacket. There are cat ears on the hood and a tail sewn on in the back.) As usual, she had her headphones on under her hood.

"Ready to go?", she asked. "Yes. Let's go," I said.

"I'm driving!", she called she grabbed the keys and hurried out the door.

Suppressing a smile, I rolled my eyes and followed her out.


End file.
